Mission Names
In the Grand Theft Auto series, missions are sometimes named after movie references, popular culture or references to real life things. This page does lists all known examples. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''"Triads and Tribulations"'' - Trials and Tribulations *''"Grand Theft 'Auto," "'Grand Theft Aero"'' - Eponymous *''"Uzi Rider"'' - Easy Rider *''"Uzi Money"'' - Easy Money *''"Toyminator"'' - Terminator Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * "Body Harvest" - Game released by DMA Design (old name of Rockstar North) * "Are you going to San Fierro?" - Refference to Scott McKenzie's song * "Wear flower in you hair" - Refference to the same song as above ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''"Don in 60 Seconds" ''- Gone in 60 Seconds *''"The Guns of Leone''" - The Guns of Navarone *''"The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade"'' - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *''"Driving Mr. Leone"'' - Driving Miss Daisy *''"L.C. Confidential"'' - LA Confidential *''"The Passion of the Heist''" - Passion of the Christ *''"Mo' Money, Mo' Problems"'' - Notorious B.I.G song of the same name *''"The Shoreside Redemption" ''- The Shawshank Redemption *''"Sayonara Sindaccos"'' - Sayonara Salvatore from GTA III *''"The Whole 9 Yardie"'' - The Whole Nine Yards *''"Crazy '69"'' - Kill Bill (Crazy 88 gang) *''"Night of the Livid Dreads"'' - Night of the Living Dead *''"Big Rumble in Little China"'' - Big Trouble in Little China ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''"Brawn of the Dead"'' - Dawn of the Dead Grand Theft Auto IV * "Action speak louder than words" - Idiom * "Weekend at Florian's" - Weekend at Bernie's * "Flatline" - When somebody's pulse is 0 and there is flat line on monitor screen Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned * "Marta Full of Grace" - Refference to Cloumbian film "Maria full of grace" Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * "For the man who has everything" - Superman comic book ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *"Rat Race" - Song by Bob Marley *"Jackin' Chan" - Jackie Chan *"Dragon Haul Z" - Dragon Ball Z *"Whack the Racers" - Wacky Races *"Flatliner" - There was mission in GTA IV "Flatline" *"The Fandom Menace" - Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *"Store Wars" - Star Wars *"The Tow Job" - Blow Job, Adult Humor *"Tricks of the Triad" - Tricks of the Trade *"Natural Burn Killers" - Natural Born Killers *"Carpe 'Dime" ''- Carpe Diem'', which is a latin phrase meaning "sieze the day" *"Fut Tze and Dau Jonz" - FTSE 100 and Dow Jones Industrial Average, stock exchange indexes *"Wan Kee" - Wanker, British profanity *"Hits from the Tong" - Cypress Hill's track: "Hits From The Bong" Grand Theft Auto V * "Dead Man Walking" - Movie from 1995 * "Reuniting the Family" - There was mission in GTA: SA named "Reuniting the Families" Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions Category:Movie References